Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf (Ancient Legends)
'''Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf '''is a Nord warrior and sellsword. She is a quiet and determined young woman who prefers solitude. She rarely speaks her mind unless she thinks it is necessary. Biography Not much is known about Valkyrie at this point, except for the fact that she belongs to Clan Ghost-Wolf. Though it has gradually been revealed that she is searching for members of Clan Cave-Bear for reasons yet to be told. She also seems quite experienced with a blade, despite her young age. She has claimed to be a descendant of Ylgar, the youngest son of Ysgramor, a warrior famed for his beauty. Personality Valkyrie is portrayed as being sarcastic and deeply cynical, and sometimes she also seems to be prone to moments of melancholia and depression. Despite her somber view of the world, she holds a strong sense of honour and justice. She seems to have some yet unexplained hatred against bandits and renegades which she calls out as being "the scum of Skyrim". She also tends to share hatred for the Thalmor, regarding their claimed superiority to be worth nothing. Ancient Legends A Warlord's Rebirth Valkyrie is first introduced executing the bandit chieftain of the Pale Rock tribe in retaliation for the murder of a Breton explorer. The explorer's sister Miranda hired Valkyrie's blade to exact vengeance on the bandit and justice was done. As a reward Valkyrie was given a map left by Miranda's brother. It pointed her to the location of Shearpoint where she met up with several adventurers named Jack Masked-Eye, Caius Lightning-Sword and Claire Valtieri. She soon discovered that they were treasure hunters looking for Dragon Masks. She offers her services to them for reasons yet unknown. On their way to Riften they pass by Valtheim Towers where Valkyrie learns that a group of bandits hang out. Without further explanation she rushes into the keep and slaughters several bandits. The adventurers later meet up at The Bee and Barb in Riften where they are attacked by a rivaling group of mask hunters. After defeating them, they head of towards their next target in the quest for the masks, realising that they aren't the only ones' looking for them. They travel to Forelhost and inside the dark hallways they are attacked by ghosts. They put on a valiant defense and escape through one of the side doors. Valkyrie and Jack remain behind to prevent the ghosts from following the rest of the group, much to Valkyrie's dismay, seeing the others as fleeing cowards. When all the ghosts have been defeated Valkyrie is surprised to see that Claire has engaged in an argument with a young Nord girl named Anna over which one of them should have the mask hidden within the chamber. As Jack readies a bow to hold Anna in her place, Valkyrie places herself between his line of shot, claiming that the girl has done no wrong. Jack refuses, claiming that the girl is no different than the rest of them and would kill Valkyrie without hesitation. He asks her to step aside. She responds with that Anna may indeed be the same as the rest of the 'mask hunters', but that she doesn't have to stoop to their level by allowing Jack to shoot Anna if the girl would try anything. Eventually Jack lowers his bow which causes a strain of disdain between him and Valkyrie. Valkyrie leans back against the word wall as the rest of the group enters the inner chamber to claim their price. Inside the chamber they accidentally awaken the Dragon priest Rahgot. As soon as the battle is over the party travel to Markarth where they rest up. Valkyrie considers to speak to members of Clan Silver-Blood in order to find out about where Clan Cave-Bear has gone off to, but changes her mind when she remembers how corrupted the Silver-Bloods are. The group later travels to Valthume to collect Hevnoorak's mask. Valkyrie learns early on that Anna wants the mask in the hopes that it will cure her deadly disease. Inside the tomb they are attacked by spellcasting cultists. The group fights them off and ventures further into the tomb where they encounter Hevnoorak. After defeating the Dragon priest Anna tries on the mask to see if it cures her from the disease, but to no avail. The group then gathers outside the tomb, ready to travel to their next stop at High Gate Ruins. At High Gate Ruins the group are once again attacked by Draugrs, this time Draugr Scourges blocking their way from the priest Vokun. Valkyrie engages in single combat with one of the Scourges and finishes it off with the help of Claire and Jack, before facing Vokun. Two new adventurers named Arthur and Analise joins the battle in the ruins. While fighting Vokun she is struck with a firebolt in her shoulder. When the priest is defeated the party are introduced to Analise and Arthur, the latter who provides Valkyrie with a healing potion for her shoulder. The group later decides that Vokun's mask should be given to her, much to Valkyrie's disapproval, seeing as she has no real use for the mask. Jack and Anna are then mysteriously spirited away by an approaching man wearing the mask of Morokei, however he disappears when he sets his eyes on Caius. The group rests up later at Moorside Inn in Morthal. While all the other are talking about their masks, Valkyrie is starting to feel uncomfortable inside the building. She leaves the building due to the influences of the full moon. Even though it has been hinted earlier in the saga, it is by this time the reader learns that Valkyrie is a lycanthrope and that she has to go outside in order to transform. While in her beast form, she hunts down an elk and starts eating. Nearby guards in Morthal has spotted the beast and decides to hunt it down in fear that the werewolf could start a pack. They hunt her down and trap her, but refrains from killing as soon as they see the unique white colour of her fur, hinting that she is not a common werewolf. They therefore decide to place her inside Morthal's holding cells to see just who exactly she is when she reverts in the morning. When the morning comes Valkyrie finds herself naked in a cell between an Orc and a Khajiit with whom she has discussion. The commander of the guard later appears and demands that she explain herself to him. She tries to tell him that she is the daughter of Bitvarg the Elder of Clan Ghost-Wolf and therefore nobility. The commander says that he doesn't care whether she is nobility or not and tells her that in the eyes of the law everyone should be treated equally. But he agrees eventually to let her go if she can pay a fine and have someone to vouch for her that she will not turn again within the vicinity of civilized areas. She says that her friends doesn't know about her condition yet and would like to keep it that way. The commander says that he will make something up for her sake, but advices her to tell her friends as soon as possible or else someone is bound to get hurt sooner or later. While speaking to the other inmates they eventually learn that Valkyrie is a maid as her status as a clanmember forbids her from physical interactions until she has found a proper mate. Later on Caius arrives to bail her out. The commander lies for Valkyrie's sake and tells him that she is a nymphomaniac and must be held under surveillance by the group to ensure that she doesn't distract any hold guards from doing their duty, much to Valkyrie's dismay. Weapons and Gear Valkyrie dons the entire Wolf Armor set with exception for the helmet. She also wears a thick black fur cloak made out of wolf pelt. On her back is a scabbard holding her greatsword named Frostbite. Appearances * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth I * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth II * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth III * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth IV Trivia * Another incarnation of Valkyrie appears in the Age of Industry saga. It is unknown however if they share some relations. * Her brother Rigvar used to call her "Little Pup", a nickname she apparently disliked. * As a lycanthrope her "favourite dish" is mammoth. * In Norse mythology, Valkyries are female supernatural beings tasked with bringing fallen warriors to Valhalla. They represent valor and honour, something Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf considers to be good aspects. Author's Notes Category:Characters Category:Nords Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Ancient Legends Category:Lycanthropes Category:Werewolves Category:Nobility